Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by Serenity6456
Summary: Usagi doesn't know her past, doesn't know what her future holds, doesn't know how big she is. Traveling to Hogwarts to discover the enemy that has forever plagued her, she endurs hardships that would leave any other broken...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I, Lauren, do not own anything to do with Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.  
~*~  
Hey everyone, I decided to write a Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossover because, well, I just don't know I just felt like it. :) I hope you all enjoy.  
~*~   
Chapter one  
  
"A long time ago, when the Moon Kingdom was in all it's glory, some special Lunerians had magic flowing throughout their blood. With this magic in their blood they wanted to create a cololny on Earth of thier own. Now the Queen of the Moon; of that time, was angered by this. So she shunned all the wizards (Men and women) from anything to do with Moon. Yes, she couldn't stop them from living on the moon, but she could stop them from coming to any events, or anything to do with society. I should tell you that when the wizards landed on Earth, and started to make a place to call their home, humans were scared that they were different then them, and worried that the wizards would attack and overpower the ordinary humans, so wizards were not accepted well. So the wizards were both isolated on the moon, and on Earth, never to mate with anyone but their own kind, or they would be looked down upon, and outcast from the remaining followers each had. What the Queen of the Moon didn't know was that her lovely pure Lunerian blooded daughter, had fallen in love with a full blooded wizard, and had been secretly meeting him at night. Each loved each other deeply, and knew no one else could ever come close to how they felt about each other. They each, wanting to prove themselves, met on Serenity's birthday, the day she became 18, and made love. They wanted to marry, neither cared about the concequences, and that night William proposed to Serenity, she accepted, and they held each other all night long. Dawn approached and neither wanted to leave the other, but they knew they had to, for now at least. Each parted their own way, always thinking about the other. Serenity danced into the castle, thoughts of her Willam lingered on her mind. She held out her hand, to see the small dazzaling engagment ring.   
'Hello mother, I just had the most wonderful nig-'   
'Don't you hello mother me, where in Heaven's name were you?!' Queen Serenity (of that time) screamed at the young princess.   
'I was with a man mother, a man who I love more then anything in the whole entire world, and you know what Mother? He loves me!' Princess Serenity's face had such joy, and happiness, that all her mother could do was smile.  
"Well, who is the lucky young man to have stolen my only daughter's heart?'  
Serenity shuffled her feet a little, stopped, and looked straight at her mother,'I won't lie to you, he's of the wizarding world, but that makes no difference, I love him with all my heart. They aren't as you think they are, they're nice, and loving an-'  
'You were with 'them'?! How could you?! My own child a traitor to her race, her home, her family, her own planet! I will never let this be known! You are to never see that boy again! Do you understand, if you do, he shall be killed, and you severly punished! Your love is forbidden!'  
'You can't do that! You can't just keep us apart!' tears streamed down Serenity's face, how could her mother keep her from her true love? She couldn't. She wouldn't! And yet, she did. A month later Serenity found out she was pregnant with Williams child, her mother afraid that others would find out, married Serenity off to some prince from another galaxy before the baby had been born. Serenity never got to say goodbye to William, or to tell him that they had concieved a baby, a little girl, also named Serenity, Serenity Usagi, future Queen of the Moon. The present Queen of the Moon died shortly after that. The new Queen, took her baby within her arms, and lived a life of falseness, one that she would never let her own charished daughter live. No, this new Princess Serenity Usagi would live a life of love, and happiness, even if it meant giving up her own life. This is what Queen Serenity did for Princess Serenity when Beryl and Voldemort attacked the Moon kingdom one thousand years ago. Which is another tale, a tale I will tell you later, but I am tired now Usagi, go to sleep, and have peaceful dreams." Ilkuko kissed her daughter goodnight and walked out the door. The little 4 year old Usagi, saddened by the story, wept a single tear, and fell in to a peaceful slumber of dreams. 


	2. Usa's Birthday

Disclaimer: I, Lauren;yet again say, I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, in any way shape or form.  
~*~  
Thank you for the motivation to write another chapter of this story, I didn't know wheather it would go over well,   
because it was a twist on the two so completely, I hope you understand that the Princess Serenity that had fallen in love   
with Willam was Usagi's mother, William is a character that I made up by the way, just to let you know, anyway. My heart is happy right now, it's snowing! on with the   
story....  
~*~  
Chapter 2  
  
Sunlight poured down on Usagi's face, as the warmness woke her from her slumber. Checking the clock, she noticed that it was  
7 in the morning, rather early for her to be up on a Saturday. Saturday! It was Saturday, her 17th birthday was today, she   
smiled and hopped out of bed. She trotted downstairs, it was quiet and still. Not a sound was made. 'Think I'll make  
breakfast for Shingo and me.' She smiled remembering how her mother would make her pancakes, bacon, sausage, and muffins.   
Signing she prayed to the heavens above to have her mother and father watch over her little brother, and even herself.   
When Usagi was seven years old, on Christmas morning she had came down bright and early, her brother was still asleep.  
A loud crash was heard in the kitchen, and Usagi rushed to see what it was. Her mother was leaning over the sink, blood   
dripping from her forehead, pain was clearly expressed on her face. A man in the shadows loomed near, cackaling with pure   
evilness. A light extracted from something the was held in his hand, a long stick, Usagi couldn't quite tell what it was,  
but from the looks of her mother, it was extremly evil, and harmful. "What are you doing to my mother?!" Usagi charged at   
the evil demonish man. She kicked him in the shin, but he just laughed it off.   
"Ah so we meet again, but this time you shall die!" the man, if you could call it a man, grabbed her by her throat and   
lifted her small body into the air, "You shall die by my hands, just like your parents died!" He shook her violently,   
causing her frail body to shake. Her mind wondered what he meant for her parents were still alive, Dad was still there,   
wasn't he? She frantically looked around, as much as she could, for she was being limited, being held up in the air and all.  
Her father laid ther by the counter, shivering in pain, he wanted to get up, wanted to protect his family, but this pain was   
so unbearable he couldn't move. Usagi looked questionably at the monster who was to kill her. With her eyes she asked the   
question, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. He gripped her tighter, "Don't you remember me girl?! I am the man who killed your parents, not these worthless beings you see laying before you, but you're natural parents. HA! You don't remember, how humerous, if you do not remember that, then you don't know who you are, and you are of no threat to me!" He flung her across the room, lkuko charged across the room, anger present in her steal blue eyes.   
"Don't you ever touch my baby!" she started to hit him, but he grasped her arm, and the as she went to hit him with her other arm, grabbed that. "And now you too shall die." with this he wrapped his one arm around her, holding her so she couldn't move, then reaching for his wand, muttered a deadly curse, and lkuko shouted in pain, her scream of death was so tragic, and so heartbreaking the even the heaven's above weeped for her. All that was left of lkuko was her dusty remains. Before Usa's father could even get up he was struck with the same curse lkuko had died from. Usagi scattered to where her parent's remains were fallen on the ground, a memory of a woman who was sheltering little Usa, who seemed to be only 3 had been struck by a gloriously evil light, which impended death upon the woman, and she fell back to where Usa was, and whispered with her last breath, "I shall always love you, my precious Bunny, forever and always. Remember that for eternity." Death seemed to wrap it'self around the 7 year old Usagi, making it hard for her to breathe. She clinged onto the counter, trying to remain aware of her surrondings, but she was drifting in and out of cousiousness. A shadow covered the light that made her hold on to awareness, "Now it's you turn." A bright light enveloped them both, for a minute she had thought it was coming from him, but then realized, it wasn't, it came from within her, the man screamed, and soon left, a curse was said in the air, and Usagi fell into what she thought would be her last sleep on Earth.  
Usagi shuddered as she looked for some pans to fry some eggs in. She still couldn't really understand what happened that day. Maybe she never would, all she did know was that her life was forever changed, she was adopted, a man seemed bent on killing everyone she loved....this is what hurt so much, she feared making friends, for she never knew if she could keep them, death lingered around her like the armoa of coffee in a cafe. She made sure all her friends could defend themselves, which just happened to be the senshi. All of her other friends she had to drop, she felt terrible, Molly esspessially, they were best friends. But she couldn't have them getting hurt, it would be unbearable. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder, as a sign of affection. It was her brother Shingo.   
"Happy Birthday Usa-chan."  
Usagi handed him a plate with breakfast on it, she had finshed cooking as she was thinking. "Thanks Shingo." they lived alone, for 10 years now, who knows how they had accomplished it, it was as if someone had watched over them, sheilding them, and protecting them, till Usagi could on her own. A black cat creeped up to the two, a tired yawn sounded from it's mouth.   
Usagi stooped down and picked Luna up, "Good morning sleepy head." Luna mumered something about pleasent dreams of tunafish, then suddenly, as if remembering something she snapped to attention. "Usagi, I have some rather interesting news to tell you." Usagi lead Luna and Shingo the dinning table and started munching on her food."Such as?"  
"You shall be attending a school in England, it is called Hogwarts, a school of witch craft, and wizardry." Usagi stopped in mid-gobble (she still eats like she always has), and gave a Luna a questionable look. "Luna, please, witch craft and wizardry?"   
"I'm serious Usagi, there is a great evil surronding this place, they need you there to protect them."  
"And what about the others?" Usagi suddenly gotten very stern, and businesslike.   
"They can't go with you, maybe later, but they have to keep watch over this area, besides no one has the magical abilities like you do, you are connected with the moon. This is how you powers are so strong. So you shall go to Hogwarts." Shingo who had learned that his sister was Sailor Moon when she was 15 jumped up, "She can't go! This isn't fair! Why does she have to go?!"  
"Did you not listen to a word I said?! She is the only one out of the senshi that can go! She has the skill to, she needs to protect this place!"  
"Can't Usagi decide on her own?!" Shingo shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"Stop it you two! Listen, I'm going Shingo, because it's my duty as Sailor Moon to protect those who can not protect themselves, you know this, but I will only go if Shingo is taken care of, and is taken in by one of my friends, who I know will protect him."  
"Usagi! I'm 15 years old, you already saved the world twice by now."  
"Acctually three times, but that doesn't matter, my friends can protect you, that is final Shingo." he grumbled slightly but knew there was no way he was going to win.   
Luna also agreed with this, "It'll be done, I am also going with you, I am your guardian after all."   
Usagi shrugged, "That's fine, when do we leave?"  
"Sadly in a few hours, you should pack, we need to go to Diagon alley to get you some supplies. You'll be in your 7th year. This is the final year at Hogwarts."  
"My final year, but I don't know anything!"   
"But that isn't true! Do you know all those attacks you use fighting yomas?"  
Usagi nodded.  
"Well theres nothing more to it, just follow your heart, that's it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"positive."  
"Okay, I'll go get packed."  
"Just a few nessesitys Usagi, Hogwarts is nothing like Japan, and it's a good thing you've been taking English lessons for the past four years, because that's what they speak there."  
Usagi's stomech turned she felt queasy and uneasy, her usual large appitie was no longer with her, and absentmindly she started walking up to her room to pack.  
  
A few hours later Usagi and Luna awaited their journey in the Gate of Time. Setsuna stepped out of the mists of fog, and welcomed Usagi and Luna to her home, "Welcome Princess, Luna, today begins the first day of your destiny. " a black hole opened in mid-air and it was time for them three to take a trip to Diagon Alley, where they would meet a few people who would help influence the outcome of the scariest battle each would ever fight.  
~*~*~  
Done with this chapter. Now I have a question for everyone, I am writing a original story with my friend, and I was wondering if anyone would read it, I wanted to decide if I should post it or not, and I would love for someone to pre-read it for me. thanks! :)  
~Lauren 


	3. Traveling

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usa was on the train the would take her to Hogwarts, Luna was sleeping on her lap. Diagon Alley had been rather uneventful, she had bought this wonderful wand that was 11 inches, made of three small willow branches braided together, the stem of a lily, and crushed moon rock. She had bought all her other needs in interest feeling that this magic stuff was actually quite familar.   
  
Something nipped at her ear and Usa turned her head to see her new owl, which was brown with a silver belly. She let her drink the water she had bought from the cart and nuzzled against the seat. She had named her, No one else was in her seat, she had gone unnoticed by all of the students, partically because she had worn simple clothes that wouldn't attract and had placed her hair into a simple pony-tail as to not attract people's attention. She let her thoughts drift towards the wonderful place of Hogwarts and the familarness struck her again, yawning, she pushed it out of her mind and fell asleep.   
  
"Serenity, hello sweet heart."  
  
"Hello, Mother. I was expecting us to have one of our rendevous, it was long past due."  
  
"I know it was, but this one is because of where you are going."  
  
"Because of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, you see. When you were on the moon you were givin magic lessons. Your father was a full wizard-"  
  
"Daddy was a wizard?!"  
  
"Not the man you think of as your father, the man I really loved was however, and I never wanted you to neglect that you were given. So, secretly, I would have the best wizards come in to teach you. You were quite good at it, the thing is though, through the transistion of that life into this you've forgotten those memories. I am here to give them back to you. Please close your eyes, Serenity. "  
  
Serenity closed her eyes with a large smile on her face.   
  
Queen Serenity raised a staff above her head and pointed it towards her daughter, "Remember,"  
  
A pounding wave hit the young princess, memories of her old life flashed beyond her.   
  
*A small Serenity with a smile of two missing teeth held a 11 inch wand made of: three small willow branches braided together, a lily stem, and crushed moon rock high above her head and shouted, "LUMOS!" her wand lit up and she giggled with the silliness and pure joy only a small child could have.*  
  
Hundreds and hundreds of memories flashed before her, making trips to Hogwarts when she was older, playing Quidditch with her friends, and just having the magical capability.   
  
Her eyes fluttered opened and she stared into her mother's eyes, "Thank you, Mother."  
  
"You did it all, I just helped you remember. Better wake up, you're almost there. Goodbye, and good luck!"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Usagi awoke in somewhat of a daze, there was a knock at her door.   
  
"Hmm?" She yawned as she opened her compartment.   
  
"You better put on your robe, we're almost to Hogwarts." a bushy haired red head peered down at her.   
  
"Huh, oh yes, my robe, thank you-"  
  
"Ron...Ron Weasley, I'm a 7th year...you're new here. You don't look like a first year!"  
  
"I'm not, I'm a 7th-"  
  
"Are you a transfer?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Interesting, I'll introduce you to the group in a bit-?"  
  
"Usagi, Usagi Tskunino."  
  
"Alright, Usagi. I have to go gather my things, but I'll see you at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Of course." Usa smiled and he walked away, 'I hope everyone is that nice.'  
  
Usa placed her robe on with a silver crescent moon pin. She felt good about this place. She knew these people would need her help, she just didn't know why. She made her way out of her compartment being shoved all around her as other tried to get out. Finally she made her way onto the docking bin where she noticed that thestrals were waiting to pull carriages to Hogwarts. She frowned remembering those she had seen die. Her mother, her father, her mother and father of this life. This was why she was able to see these creatures. She calmly walked over towards one and put her face up against his. He rested his head on her shoulder and she felt calm. He gave her a small lick as if to tell her to go on, and she did. People were staring at her, but she didn't care. She felt extremly sad in this place, away from her brother and her friends. Luna purred up against Usagi as if to sooth her, Usa smiled sadly at the cat and continued to walk forward. She stepped up and got to thinking. 'Should I really make friends here? I'm tired of my friends being in danger and I don't want anyone to be in anymore than they already are. I think I'll just keep to myself.'  
  
People shuffled in, not really talking to Usagi and if they did she didn't speak back, lost in her thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, haven't written in a long time, I'm sorry. Theres so much going on, but I had to get this out, I'm hoping to write more really soon since I've gotten back into the whole Harry Potter motion...hehehe new book. 


End file.
